When Love is your mission objective things can go wrong
by xInfinitely-Fallingx
Summary: Zach now works for his mother for the COC, and is set a mission to get Cammie to fall in love with him so she and her friends are distracted while his mother takes the Alumni disk without them knowing as they always protect it. But what if Zach really falls in love with Cammie? Partly Inspired by 'Feels like tonight-Daughtry' Story better than summary! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**ZACH POV;**

I looked around the empty, isloated room, nothing in here besides a lamp, table and the chair I was currently sitting on. "Ready for your misson son?" My mother walked in slowly holding a manila folder "Alright Zach, here yours mission folder, now follow the plan carefully we can't afford any mistakes" I take the folder.

By the way, I may aswell introduce myself, or this could get very confusing. I am Zachary Goode, son to the woman who gave me my misson, Catherine Goode. I am currently part of an organization named The Circle Of Cavan, COC for short, which I apparently have always been destined to be part of, all through my childhood, all through Blackthorne, which was the high school I attended but that for me appears to be all blank. "Okay Mother, when do I leave?" I open the folder and scan through the few pages of my cover and objectives "Tomorrow" She replied before leaving.

**CAMMIE POV;**

"Cam, are you sure you want to stay here alone?" Macey fixed her mascara to perfection looking at me from her view in the mirror reflecting at me behind her. "Im fine, I'll just stay in. Probably watch some movies, you go. Have fun" I smile. Macey was going out with the others, Liz, Bex, Grant, Jonas and her new boyfriend Nick for a night out to the town since we all had the week off work from the CIA. I was unsurprisingly the only single one of my three best friends, they were all dating our other male heart throb friends who insisted on taking them on this outting tonight. "Come on Cam you should come it will be fun!" Bex plopped down on the couch next to me fixing closed the straps of her black heels, "really Bex you guys go, I'm tired I'm just gonna chill here" shes nods in defeat as Grant and the other boys walk in "You ladies ready to go?" they nod, walking over to them and kissing them. I smile, walking towards the door to wave them off "Well guys you have fun" I had Macey and Bex their coats, they hug me. "Bye Cam see you later" I nod "Bye"

Once I was alone, I walked into the kitchen taking out a tub of Ben&Jerrys' icecream and walk back into the living room to find a movie to watch. I'm sure this is probably better than hanging around the town with my friends, I guess.

**ZACH POV;**

Sitting back on my bed, I read the file, of the misson I have tomorrow. The mission I am supposed to be packing for. That can wait till later..

**Name; Zachary Goode**

**Cover Name; Jack Henson**

**Age; 19**

**Hair; Dark Brown**

**Eyes; Green**

**Relationship; Single**

**Objectives Name; Cameron Ann Morgan (Aka; Cammie)**

**Objective; Build a relationship with Cameron, gaining her trust so that you are distracting, so that we can retrieve the Alumani Disk without knowing.**

This shouldn't be hard. I smirk.

**CAMMIE POV;**

I scoop out the last remains of the icecream at the bottom of the tub icecream, sobbing slightly at the part in I AM LEGEND when his dog Sam dies (**I LOVE THAT MOVIE!)**. So now I'm guessing you want to know who I am? I may as well introduce. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan. But please do just call me Cammie.

The movie soon ends, I glance at the clock. Midnight. The guys should be back latest 3am, I walk into the kitchen throwing the empty icecream tub in the garbage and grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator. I freeze as the door knocks, who would be at the door at this time?

**ZACH POV;**

I ended up leaving since it appears that Cammie lives so close. Holding my black duffel bag I walk up to the house, which by this piece of paper says it's hers, now I need a first meeting so we can possibly get to know each other easily quickly. I knock on her door, hearing footsteps on the other side. The door opens, and a girl around my age answers the door. I have to admit she is beautiful, my mom never told me that, "Hi, can I help you?" She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, I smile. Charm on. "Yeah, you can. I'm visiting Roseville and I don't really know where anything is yet, could you tell me where the Orchard hotel is?" She nods "Its just down the street and then the first left" I keep the same smile, "Thanks" She starts to close the door as I turn. I plan to talk to her properly tomorrow.

**CAMMIE POV;**

Wow, I didn't expect that to happen..A random HOT boy to come to MY door, no one normally noticed me to be honest..I wonder since hes visiting if I will see him again.

***Next day***

Right now I'm sitting on a park bench, taking in the scenary of the local park. Boring I know. But I've nothing else to do so I'm just killing time. "Oh hey, thanks again for yesterday" The familiar voice came from behind me and I turn my head towards the voice. Hot door guy! "No problem" I smile, keeping it cool. "Im Z-Jack by the way" Jack. "Cammie" I smile shaking his out-stretched hand, "Nice to meet you Cammie" He sits down on the bench next to me "So whats a pretty girl doing alone out here by yourself?" I hide my blushed cheaks as best as I can from the word 'pretty', he was to nice. "Nothing really. My friends are out with their boyfriends still, so I'm just killing time on my own" I smile to myself "Aw well you don't have a boyfriend then?" I look up at his face to see him smirking, I could already tell he was nothing like Josh. Well. They are both nice. "Oh, nah I guess I don't have time for one" he nods in understanding "I see" I look at the time on the watch on my wrist, I was thinking of getting a coffee but I don't think I should ask him to come maybe I'll just stay here for another 5 minutes or something. Seemed like he just read my mind because he brought up right what I was thinking of "So want to get some coffee or something?" I nod, fixing the scarf around my neck. It was actually really cold for October here in Roseville. We both get up and make our way out of the park and back into the slightly busy, windy but yet warming at the same time small town square of Roseville. The roads were covered with leaves, creating a rainbow effect of the many leaf colours, from orange to green. We step in the door of the coffee shop, standing in the line of people. Finally at the front of the line we ordered and Jack insisted that he should pay, in defeat I agree.

"So Cammie, this is may not be a date or anything. But tell me about yourself, about Roseville" We sit down at a small table in the corner, "Well I'm just me, I don't really come around the town square often. The furthest I Normally go is the park where we just were" He nods. I couldn't tell him about Gallagher. He appears to be a civillian and as Gallagher Girls we all pride to not share all our classified information with civillians whether hot or not. Josh you could say was an accident, he was never really supposed to find out, but it just happened. "Really? Well I guess I'm taking you on a bit of an adventure then to places you don't normally go" I laugh a little, he was funny, but, I can't make myself look like a freak infront of this guy, especially when Bex and Macey and a little bit Liz are always going on about me having a boyfriend. "Aha yeah" I look at the time, Macey said they would be back in 5 minutes! "Oh! I have to go! It was nice meeting you Jack, but I have to go and meet my friends" He stands with up with me immediately "Oh it was nice meeting you too Cammie. Maybe we can see each other another time? Friday?" I smile and nod. YES! He asked me out! I mean, thats just really cool you know I'm gonna hang out with this dude on friday "Yeah, well bye" I walk out the door quickly before I say anything else to delay myself.

I run home quickly to see that they had beat me there "Where have you been Cam?" I smile "Oh I was just at the park" They give me a weird look "Cammie, blushing, smiling like that. Did you meet someone? As in a guy?" I nod and bite my bottom lip fighting a cheesy grin.

"Yeah"

**What did you think?**

**Review pleaseee :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**CAMMIE POV;**

"OH MY GOD CAMMIE!" Macey literally screams in my ear "I can't believe you found a guy!" I smile. Niether can I, but right now I think she just popped my eardrum. "So when is this date?" Macey raises her eyebrows still all excited for me. I reply immediately "On Friday" Then I realised I forgot to get his number! I don't even know where were going or anything. I guess I'll just have to guess or something. Or..no I shouldn't. Should I? Well I guess I will.

I walk through the revolving door of the Orchard Hotel and walk up to the front desk, I never found out Jack surname but I guess I'll give it a go on finding it. "Um, do you have someone named Jack staying here" The receptionist gives me a strange look, I nervously laugh "Uh, maybe I'll describe him to you, he came here about 2 days ago, he has dark brown hair and green eyes" She then nods and tell me his room number is 234. I walk into the elevator pressing the button to the 4th floor. Okay. Here we go. I walk past each door look for the right number, then I find it. Okay. I knock gently and wait for a moment. Oh no, I shouldn't have come here, hes going to find it really awkward! Ahhh I need to walk away. Before I can the door opens and there stands Jack shirtless, in jeans. His hair ruffeled. "Cammie." I bite my lip "Um yeah, you never told me the time or anything for friday" he rubs the back of his neck "Oh right, I'll give you my number then" he walks back into his room "Uh do you want to come in?" I guess I should be polite "Sure" I step inside the room pretty messy already, clothes cover the floor like a blanket, and the bed unmade. "Nice" I joke as he scribbles his number onto a piece of paper and hands it to me "Aha thanks" I smile "Well I'll see you on Friday then" He winks "You will indeed"

***Time skip to Friday***

"Cam we need to make you look perfect for this date" Oh no The Macey Makeover. "Come here, I'm thinking this dress would suit you for today" She held up a metalic silvery dress with a tutu like bottom half, as if being a ballerina dress but it goes up to mid thigh with less frill. "Thats beautiful Mace" She smiles "Good I think this is perfect for you!" She hands it to me and I slip it on. I then sit in the chair she left there, she began making me look drop dead gorgeous. Once she was finished I slipped on a pair of heels and pulled a cardigan over my dress. I honestly don't know how I will survive the windy, cold october night with my legs exposed. "Okay Cam, your ready to go" Me and Jack didn't have a complete planned date, I wonder what he had up his sleeve tonight. I stepped out of the house, the wind blowing coldly at my legs. I just carried on walking to the town square where I saw him waiting, he was wearing a simple plain shirt with nice pants and dress shoes, he did clean up well. "Well hello there" He smiled reaching for my hand and walking me towards the old structured Gazebo on the edge of town by Joshs' family pharmacey. He was probably out with DeeDee and Dillon now or something, at the diner. "Why are we going to the gazebo?" We sit down on the bench under the little wooden roof of the gazebo "Oh because, its romantic, and were on a date right so I'll take you to the seemingly most romantic area in Roseville" He winked. "I see" I look up at the star filled sky, I always who to do this as a kid, but I strangely never seemed to never have time anymore "I use to always come out here at night and look up at the stars, not so much anymore" I smile "Beautiful isn't it?" I feel his stare on me, "Very, but I think I see something more beautiful" I feel my cheeks flush a deep scarlet, I am so lucky it's pretty much dark out here or it would be so awkward for me. I look at him, his emerald orbs boring into mine, soon I find my face and his both getting closer. HES GOING TO KISS ME! he leans in more and his lips find mine, it feels right. He pulls me into his arms still kissing me but then pulls back. He smiles still holding his stare at me into my eyes, "How about we get something to eat?" I nod "Sure"I guess I'm still taken aback from that kiss, as cheesy as it may sound, I felt like there were fireworks all around us, like fire. As romantic as walking along a beach, the sun setting over the ocean line, no clouds in sight. How cleche I agree, but that was how it truely felt. We walked into the most popular italian restaurant in town, the girls and I come here a lot. We all order the same dishes all the time. Macey would get the Fettucine, Bex would get the giardiniera pizza, Liz would get the prawns. Me, I would just get the lasagna, classic is always the best. "So what are you going to get" He scans through each dish on the menu "Lasagna, you?" He looks at the menu again before looking at me, "Pizza" I nod, fiddling with the bracelets on my wrist. "So Cammie, since we have already kissed, I guess we can say that the sometimes general awkwardness of a date won't apply" I continue fiddling with my bracelets "I guess..."

_Silence._

"Wellllllll...I guess the awkwardness sill applies" I could hear the sarcasm and the general tease in his voice, thought trying to drag it out making it sound like he wasn't really bothered. "I guess" What? You would know what to say? "Come on Cammie your killing me here" I look up, taking my hand away from my bracelets, staring into his emerald orbs. His eyes seemed to follow mine, boring into me, enchanting. It was like his eyes told a story, a story to the boy who met a silent, invisable girl who never thought she would really appear to much apart from a spy and a best friend and of course a daughter. "Okay Jack, what do you want to talk about?"I raised an eyebrow, stealing the smirk he had used multiple times on a past couple of meetings, to appear more confident than how I was really feeling. "You" It was probably the shortest response I'd heard from Jack yet, but it was understandable, yet not understandable because, I had told him about myself earlier already, the only thing left was the part of my life I wasn't supposed to share with civillians. Im a spy. Im being hunted by an organization known as the Circle of Cavan, led by a woman named Catherine, I also knew about her son, but there isn't any information about him, his name, age. Nothing. But, I guess I'll just wait for Liz to hack into the system to find out, because that could be some vital information about her son. Anyway, "Haven't I told you all you want to know?" I kept the smirk on my face but found that once I said that the smirk had spread across his face. "Well yeah but you only told me about your friends, what about your family?" I nod, the waitress then brings the food to our table and leaves. I finger the fork on my right "Well, my dad died when I was in 9th grade, I'm an only child and I live with my mom. But, we have some close family friends, and I'm quite close with my Aunt" He nods along with what I'm saying, clearly listening which can be hard to find in a person, to be a good listener. "What about you?" I pop a piece of lasagna in my mouth, "Well I also, have a single parent, I live with my mom, my dad left us and I have a brother, but I haven't seen him in years since hes with my dad, hes my younger brother now he would be about 9" I nod smiling at the idea of a younger Jack, shorter, possibly lighter hair, same eyes, little smirk, high voice, now that would be cute haha. "I guess we appear to have something in common" We did have quite a bit in common, we ended up talking for hours and being told to leave by the waitress for being around to late. "I'll admit, Jack this is probably the best date I've ever had" I smile to myself walking by Jacks' side along the sidewalk, out of the corner of my eye I noticed him inching his hand closer to mine, itching to hold it. I smiled. "Even when you were jealous when that other waitress was flirting with me?" How did he sense that I was jealous? I was trained to be anything but obvious in the way I showed emotions because, when under certain circumstances in interrogations you have to lie and make it believable. For a civillian I have to admit this boy is good. "I wasn't jealous" I sensed my cheeks blush to a light shade of red, soo lucky its dark "Right okay, I believe you" stupid sarcastic voice! I stepped back, still looking at his face, I faked a believable sad face, and notice his smirk disappear. "Now I'm not so sure if this was my favourite date" he inched closer "Really?" Another inch, I nodded "Well how about I fix that?" Followed by another inch, now right infront of me, my eyes meeting his chin, he was almost a whole head taller than me. "And how will you do that?" He leaned his head down to mine, "By doing this" He slid his arms around me, pulling me closer and crushing his lips to mine. A moment of pure passionate bliss occured, breathless, speechless, motionless as he pulls back from the minute long kiss. My index finger finds my bottom lip and I hold it there for a moment, "Better?" He takes my other hand in his and persists forward "Much" I manage a squeak. Never had a boy taken me by this much surprise. Soon as it seems but I am in love with. Jack Henson. The Civillan.

**What you think?**

**Review for me to continue :)**

**Goode/ bad? xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**CAMMIE POV;**

"Soo how did it go?" Macey sits with her legs crossed on the couch opposite me, with the gossip smile on her face, the smile which was plastered on her face when there was either telling the gossip or hearing it. In this case, hearing it. "Great!" I smile, "Huh, no no Cam! More info. You have to tell me everything!" I fake a ponder for a moment making it seem like I was thinking over the best thing to say, but really everything about last nights date was amazing, the dinner, the kiss, Jack. "Well dinner was great, we talked. And...he kissed me" And hear comes the- "OH MY GOSH! CAMERON MORGAN CONGRATULATIONS YOU ARE NOW OFFICALLY PART OF OUR COUPLES GANG, NO SINGLE TIME ALONE ANYMORE NUH UH" And there it goes. "Thanks Macey, but its not 'offical' as you put it, were not actually together. He didn't ask me out or anything" Macey gave me a weird look, the kind of look as if to say 'are you crazy?'

"Okay Zach hows it going?" I held the cellphone between my cheak and shoulder as I finish tying the laces on my shoes, "Great mom, I'd say this will end successfully" "Great! We will be round the day after tomorrow to get the Alumani disk, don't disappoint I expect neither her or her annoying friends to notice" Annoying? But they arent. "Okay mom you wont be dissapointed, bye" I hang up, dropping the cellphone onto the bed. Okay, today I need to keep a close eye on Cammie and her friends, to see if they are going to try and hack into our plans about stealing the alumani disk, or maybe worse for me break my cover over liking Cammie. Thats reminds me, I have another date with her tomorrow night. Guess I have to prepare for that aswell. Here we go.

**CAMMIE POV;**

Okay, plan for today. Go shopping with the girls for a, in Maceys' words "Much needed new sexy date outfit" and look for more evidence about Catherine Goodes son. "Come on guyss we dont have all day to find Cammie the perfect outfit, preferably a dress, but anyway we have to look for more evidence on that wackos son" We all hop into Maceys' car and drive off into Roseville town sqaure, parking in the closest possible space near the shops. "How about this place?" She pointed to the door of probably the most expensive place in time, then again she is Macey Mchenry, the rich of all Mchenry older rich girls. We walk in and Macey immediately rushes off to a random rail of dresses randomly picking out about 15 or 20 and shoving them into my hands "Here! Go! Changing rooms" That was all I could catch from her because she had already pushed me into the changing room and shut the curtain. Typical Macey. I tried on the first one on the top of my pile, I have to say it is a bit pinky for my taste, but I guess its okay. I step out, to show Macey and Bex. "How is it?" Macey scrunches up her nose along with Bex "No. Its not really you" I nod in agreement and return to try on another. Okay I must say this is beautiful, and I may be only on the second of my pile, most likely holding another 5 beautiful dresses, but this, this is beautiful. I step out, appearing to take the breath away from my three best friends "Wow Cam wow! your getting it!" I smile. Afterwards we headed to Lizs' house to get on with finding out the son of the woman who is trying to kill me and steal the Alumani disk. 2 hours later...

"Liz, found anything yet?" Shake of the head. "Ugh this is taking years!" Boomed a voice holding a thick british accent, Bex threw her feet up onto the coffee table, crossing her arms and leaning her head back on the back off the couch. "Comfortable?" I tease.

"GUYS! I FOUND SOMETHING!" I run over the Liz, standing behind her looking at the screen. Horror filled my eyes, my face going pale. Jack is her son. Or better yet. Jack is Zach. Zach is her son. I have been cheated and lied to. Used for a mission, and he seemed so nice and understanding. Jack Henson is Zachary Goode.

**I know its short, but I thought it would a great place to head it there. I will update soon with a longer chapter :)**

**Good/bad?**

**Hope you liked it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**CAMMIE POV;**

I fell back onto the couch, hugging my knees into my chest. I am such an idiot. I'm a spy, I should have noticed. This is the second time I have let a boy get in the way of my spy intuition. **(A/N- Cammie and Zach didn't meet during highschool at Gallagher, so there is only the Josh experience) **"It'll be okay Cam" Bex sat next to be, and hugged me. How will it be okay? "No it won't, and I have a date with him tomorrow night aswell. He doesn't know I know hes Zach and not Jack" Then as if like a lightbulb Maceys' face lit up. "What?" I give her a weird look, which is replied to by her Evil smile. "Well, your going on that date. And you are going to be the most irresitable girl there, then 'Jack' is going to find out that you know. Then while that is happening, we will go and tend to the Alumani disk, so its bitch mom doesn't get it" I shrug, "I dont know." She holds out her hand, now my three friends crowded around me still on the couch. "Come on Cam, this will work. When has our plans not worked?" She has a point, kinda. "You in?" I smile "Yeah"

**ZACH POV;**

My phone rings again for the 10th time that afternoon, "What?" I slump onto the couch in my hotel room. "No way to address your mother. Anyway, are you prepared for tomorrow?" Ugh, I don't really think I should go through with this, I feel like I can't hurt Cammie, I have done this quite a few times before for missions, but I can't just leave Cammie. It wouldn't be right. I feel like I should protect her. "Yes" Oh no. "Good. I will call you again tomorrow to let you know when we will be coming down there for the Alumani disk" She hangs up. I realise as I place my phone to my side and lean back into the couch, I think I'm falling for Cameron Morgan.

********The next day- 5pm********

**CAMMIE POV;**

Okay, I'm ready. I zip up my strapless blood red cocktail dress. Perfect. As I walk out of my room, I appear to have changed the expressions on my friends faces in under a second, "why Cam you look beautiful" I smile, down at the dress Macey chose, "Thanks, but you should thank Macey, afterall she chose it" I was meeting Zach in the same place I met him last time, the town square.

When I got there, he was slumped on a bench, clearly in deep thought. "z-Jack! Jack" I said his name twice hoping he didn't notice the error. He looks in my direction and smiles.

**ZACH POV;**

Wow. Cammie is beautiful. Truely. Well really she is beautiful in anything. "Hey Cammie" Wait. Did she almost call me Zach? No she couldn't have she thinks Im Jack. I get up and walk towards her, smiling, then a look of pure sadness crosses her face. "Whats wrong?"

**CAMMIE POV;**

A feeling of anger fills me, I could feel the blood boiling through my vains. This is the last time Catherine Goode makes a fool of me. Here it goes, "Well Zach, I guess because, I've been lied to, and made to think I loved a sweet boy named Jack, who really isn't Jack at all! But the son of a woman who has been hunting me down nearly all my life. I'm not going on this date with you, no. I'm never going anywhere with you. This is the last time you will see me because, I don't want to see your face ever again. Goodbye Zach" I turn and begin walking away, remembering the hurt look on Zachs' face as I said what I had just said. Could he have really loved me back? No. Someone like that could never really love. "Cammie!" I dont comply to his calls by turning around or answering, I just keep walking, until I atleast seem to be nothing but a memory to him, nothing but a blur.

**(A/N- I would have ended it here, but I promised a longer chapter to I wont :P)**

Tears began streaming down my face, I couldn't keep the hard expression which I once had, I walked up to my house, where the emptiness was awaiting me, since my friends were now guarding the Alumani disk back at Gallagher. What I had said before, I guess I half ment and half didn't. I mean, I do love Zach, because, eventhought he lied, he was caring and sweet and understanding. But, he lied to me, he hurt me. I don't think I could ever forgive him for that. Now curled up on the couch, infront of the tv, I hold a tissue soaking up the tears, trying to forget Zach and caring yet lying ways.

**ZACH POV;**

I fall back onto the bench, losing my tie and holding my head in my hands. Regret filling my every being. What have I done? That is it. I'm done with mom. Done with the stupid circle. Then I feel someone sit next to me, I bolt up quickly hoping its Cammie, giving me a chance to explain. Somehow. But it's not, its mom. My stupid evil selfish, hurtful mom. "What do you want?" She scowls "You let me down Zach, her friends were there! They fought all of our guys off, and you let Cammie get away" I shrug off her hand on shoulder in anger, and get. "Yes I let Cammie get away, but who cares. I don't care about how much you want the Alumani disk, I don't care about YOUR men. I'm done. I hurt Cammie and now she will never forgive me, then again you dont know what love is even if it was a machine gun poining at me threatening to kill me, you would probably never save me but want me to fend for myself. Goodbye Catherine" I turn towards to the hotel and start walking, but she follows. "Get away from me" she smiles, nothing sweet about the gesture either "Has Zach fallen in love?" She cooed rudely. But I don't care because shes right, I have. "Yes, I have" a laugh all to common came from m her lips, "Ha. How could she love an assassin. A big fake. She doesn't love you" Right again, I guess, I hurt Cammie not meaning to, but it was my fault. I just wish I could show her that I'm not the bad person my mom is. "Well, I'm not going back to the circle with you, I'm done hurting people. I'm not like you" I walk away, but this time she didn't laugh or even call my name, I left in silence. I have to tell Cammie how I really feel. I got in my car, and drove of to Cammies House.

When I got there she wasn't home, but I saw her walking down the street towards the house "Hey! Cammie!"

**CAMMIE POV;**

I looked up to see Zachs' face meters away from mine, him perched on my doorstep, regret and sorrow in his eyes. But I didn't hold back from the anger and weakness that filled me, he knew why I was mad at him, he knew what he did to me. But, wait. Hes come here, to my house, waiting for me, could he really love me? Shut up Cammie, your talking a load of bull, the guy is a trained assassin, plus he is the son of the woman in charge of the circle of cavan who is still now planning to steal the Alumani disk and kill me. "What are you doing here Zach?" I stood my ground, holding in the tears. "Let me explain" I frowned "Explain? What is there to explain?" He stood up, stepping closer to me "Cam, you woke me up, to the person I really am, from the person my mom made me be. It may have been a mission, but I really do love you. Your like no one I have ever met, I love the way your just you, and how you would always smile. I miss that beautiful smile of yours" I was speechless, never had a guy actually felt this for me, well besides Josh. But he never spoke like that. "Zach-" He steps closer to me "Cammie, I'm so sorry, that I hurt you. I didn't mean to in anyway. I left my mom and the circle, I can't hurt you or anyone else anymore" I nod "Zach, I forgive you" Then his once solemn expressed lit and that hot smile he has appeared. He then stroked away the tears with his thumb, and after moving a strand of hair from my face, leaned in and our lips locked for a moment. "I love you" He said into my hair as he wrapped his arms around me, "I love you too" I smile, hugging him back. Things were, things were good again.

**LIKE IT? :)**

**I WILL MAKE AN EPILOGUE FOR THIS IF YOU WANT, JUST REVIEW WHETHER YOU DO OR NOT.**

**BUT IF YOU'VE NOTICED I ALSO BROUGHT BACK 'A GOODE LIFE' SO DO GO CHECK IT OUT, AND 'THE LIFE I LIVE' WILL BE CARRIED ON AS NORMAL :)**

**PLEASEEE REVIEW! ;D**


	5. AN!

**Author Note.**

Heey Zammie fans and other fanfiction readers! :)

I would love to get your opinion for this story;

- Should I make a sequel? What could happen?

- Or just finish it off with a epilogue?

Review what you think!

I would also like to thank everyone for supporting this story, and while I'm thanking, thanks for supporting my other stories as well :)

xoxoxoxoxo

-Ani xx


	6. Guesss what

**Heeeey fanfiction readers/writers :)**

**Ani here. I have decided to make a sequel to 'When love is your mission objective things can go wrong' and it will be called 'On the run but ready to fight' :) I will be uploading it today, so keep me on author alert!**

**Well enjoy the new story, I will be carrying on with the others as normal.**

**-Ani xoxo**


End file.
